my_time_at_portiafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Carol
She is the tailor of Portia town and the owner of the Clothing Store on Central Plaza. Her shop operates out of the same corner as her husband's shop, Total Tools. Carol has three daughters with her husband Mars: Molly, Polly, and Dolly. She manages the financial affairs of her household, citing that her husband is bad with planning on how to use their money. She often can be found behind the counter at her store or exercising in Central Plaza with Martha. Background As a girl, Carol lived in a house on a cliff overlooking the ocean. She loved the ocean smell and the sunlight glimmering on the waves. She gave all that up though when she married Mars and moved to Portia. She still likes to go on strolls on the beach when she's not busy. To help augment Mars' income, she opened up a clothing store in town. Her three daughters look up to her as the perfect role model. Personal Life Carol was born on Summer of Day 7. She lived in a house on a cliff overlooking the ocean and used to work in a farm. She gave it up upon marrying Mars and moving to Portia. Carol and Mars had three children, Molly, Polly, and Dolly. Carol claims to be the best bookkeeper of Portia, having managed the financial affairs of her household. She also owns a clothing store, operating in the same building as her husband's shop, Total Tools. Physical Appearance Carol wears a short yellow shawl with thin green stripes, a red jacket over a thigh-length white t-shirt, and blue jeans. Related Characters 's family in Portia includes her husband, Mars, and her three young daughters, Molly, Polly, and Dolly. Mars runs a shop in the same building called Total Tools. is Friends with Martha, and she can often be found exercising with her in Central Plaza. }} | | | | | |_ | |,|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|+|-|-|-|v|-|-|.|_ | Mars| | Molly| | Polly| | Dolly| | Martha|_ }} When befriending , her relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Schedule At the end of the day she goes to her home, which is located in the alley between Total Tools and the park behind Happy Apartments. Her home is open from 7:00 AM to 20:00 PM. |-|Monday-Saturday= |-|Sunday= Relationship Perks ;Buddy :Receive a 10% discount when consuming in the store ;Friend :Receive a 20% discount when consuming in the store ;Good Friend :Receive a 25% discount when consuming in the store Social Interactions Chat |-|Stranger= ;First meeting * Welcome to our little town, hope you have a wonderful time. My store sells clothing and costumes, so if you ever need to upgrade your armor or a suit for a date, come see me! * Now, you look like a nice kid, so I'm going to give you something for free, as a leg up. Don't tell my husband though! ;Stranger * I can make some gorgeous clothes for you if you want. I'm the best tailor in Portia. * Don't you think I'm the best bookkeeper in this family? Mars has no plans on how to spend our money. We have three kids and we'd better have a clear financial plan! * Mars is always telling the worst jokes. * Polly's always asking complicated questions. She's smarter than both me and Mars. * Mars sings in the shower. He's not very good, but it makes the girls laugh. * Let me know if you see anything you like. * Clothes help define a person, so pick what you want carefully! * I made all the clothes I sell in my shop. |-|Friend= ;Friend * It's not easy, keeping track of money for a family of five. * I hope I'm a good role model for my girls. * Sometimes I miss the ocean, but I am grateful for all I have here in Portia. |-|Sparring= ;Start * You better be careful, I'll show no mercy. * Let me show you my full power! * Alright, let's go! Bring it! * Come on, let's see what you got! * Challenging me? I'm game! * Okay...let's start! * I admire your courage! Fine, I'll play with you. * Already starting? I was going to do some stretching. * Let's rumble! ;Win * Hahah, What do you think of me now? * You're not hurt are you? Don't worry about it, practice makes perfect. * Haha, that was super fun! You are pretty good! * Perfection! * Of course I was going to win! You underestimated me! * You're far too weak. * Humph, go home and practice more. * Alright, I win! * So you're only so-so. ;Lose * Ah, I got some bruises from that. * Never imagined I could lose. * Oh, defeat... * I'm getting a little tired... * You are the most powerful opponent I've ever met! * I lost... * Ah, ow, ow, ow! * Why are you so strong? * I'm going for the win next time. * You won, be proud of it! * Mercy, mercy! * What a pity! I will not lose next time! * That was awful, I'll remember this! |-|Playing= ;Talk about favorite foods * The juice drinks here are really good, made from fresh fruits. ;Ask about work *(How's your family going?) ** Mars sometimes likes to hang out with Paulie a little too much, haha, but I can't complain, he works so hard to support the family. My little girls are doing great in school as well. *(How's your business going?) ** It's doing alright, it's not like people need to buy clothes everyday. Still I get a lot of orders every time the seasons change. ***(How did you get so good at making clothes?) **** I learned to sew when I was little, since we lived so far from the city. I also like to follow the latest fashion in Atara. Even though we lived in the middle of nowhere, we still got to look good, right? ***(Have you ever thought about doing something else?) **** I used to run a farm. I liked that as well. Maybe I can even become a Builder, huh? Haha. ;Casual talk * Mars and I want to travel, but we'll need to wait until the girls are grown women. *(What type of gifts do you like?) ** My daughters like to eat jam, so I'll take that. ** I could use some new fabric and stings, if that's possible. ;Compliment *(You are a really good tailor!) ** Why thank you! Having people like my clothes makes me very happy! *(You don't look stressful at all with three kids.) ** Oh you know, when you have three kids, you'll need to manage and prioritize everything! I'm so good at time management now that I actually have more free time than before! |-|Seasons= ;Spring * I'm glad I don't take the girls shopping often. They always ask for cake. * The girls made us dinner last night. They tried their best, but it was inedible. * Lucy wants to talk to me about Dolly's behaviour again. Sigh. ;Summer * I'd love to visit the beach, but I'm too busy with the shop. * Mars wants to have a BBQ, but last time he burned all the food... * I wish I could drag my equipment outside and do some sewing in the sun... ;Fall * I've started working on some clothes for the cold weather. * I'll always appreciate any material you can bring me. * The girls may play up sometimes, but they're good kids. ;Winter * The days are getting shorter. I can't wait for spring. * I've had to make winter coats for the girls. They grow so fast. * Polly got an A in her last test. I'm so proud of her. |-|Festivals= ;Winter Solstice * I hope my three girls will have a wonderful year next year. Same for my hubby. What about you, Builder? What do you wish for in the new year? |-|Nemesis= ;Nemesis * I'm busy. Talk to my husband. * Are you rude to everyone? * Don't waste my time. Gift |q15= |q12= |q10= |q9= |q8= |q7= |q6= |q5= |q4= |q3= |q2= |q1= |q-2= |q-1= |q-5= |v10= |v4= |v-1= |v-2= |v-5= |version=1.0.129395 }} Desires The following items are desires, which are randomly assigned to one or two NPCs per week. In the event that this NPC has a desire, gifting the wanted item will provide the higher tier points; otherwise, on non-desired events, the item gives the base point value. Spar RPS Dates Invitation Play Dine *Likes Salad and Juice *Dislikes Bitter Food |D1= |L2= |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6= |E1= }} Relic Trade |f1= }} Revise Missions ;Carol's Sewing Machine :Carol's old sewing machine is broken and she wants you to help her fix it. Talk with Petra to see what you can do. :Completing this mission unlocks the ability to revise clothing at the Clothing Store or by speaking with Carol. Gallery Carol.jpg Portrait Carol.png Portrait Mars Carol Molly.png|Carol, Mars, and Molly Portrait Mars Carol Young.png|A younger Carol and Mars Category:Characters